Normal? That Doesn't Exist in my Dictionary
by LittleWolfBlood
Summary: Arial had a unusual ability to make anything she said come true. She worked hard everyday to live her dreams until a fight with her only friend causes her to be sent to another world where she is met by a disturbing mortician. Can he help her start a new life or with he let the Angels take her away. A OC X Undertaker story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : Don't Ask

Seriously! Can this day get any worse?! I was just getting ready to head back to my apartment when it started raining out of nowhere. I'm wearing a light blue cocktail dress, not good clothes for this kind of weather. This was strange since we shouldn't be having any rain fall until next month, it's the beginning of August! "Damn, damn, damn!" I am holding a rolled up newspaper in one hand to cover my head as much as I can while my other hand held on to my shoes. I was standing at a crosswalk and waited for the cars to go by so I could cross. Just my luck that a large Ford truck would go by and splash me from head to toe in dirty water, soaking me even more. "Fuck you!" Once it was clear I ran as fast as I could to find some kind of coat or umbrella to protect me more that this stupid news print that was more wet than the seven seas. My feet patted against the wet cement while rain drops slap against my pale skin. I was ghostly white and my friend convinced me, somehow, to dress up today and get some color on my skin. Honestly, all I wanted to do was chill at home and read some of my manga and listen to Evanescence. My friend had other plans though and wanted us to go out shopping and finds us some boyfriends. I wasn't into that kind of thing but it made her happy thinking that I was having fun with her. I don't even know how we became friends in the first place, it just kinda happened like, "Hey!" "Hey?" "What to hang out?" "Who are you?!" And ever since eight grade she had clinged to me like a rash. I love her with all my heart but she is too much to handle at times. Today I was suppose to met up with her at the coffee shop and go from there. I waited two hours just for her to tell me through a text that she was on a last minute date with some guy and forgot to tell me. I felt like a idiot and went to go home but as soon as I left the door rain poured down on me like a waterfall. So that is where I am now, running home so I can relax and get warmed up.

My feet raced up the flight of stairs to my apartment as I unlock the door and run inside, shivering from head to toe. I immediately turn on the heater and run to the bathroom. It was small but I never really like having a big house, it's just a good excuse to keep buying junk to fill up the empty space. I sat on the edge of my bathtub and turn on the hot water, placing my hand under it to make sure it was the perfect setting before I got in. My skin is sensitive to temperature changes which is the main reason I ran so quickly to get home, I can get easily sick after being out there for so long. Once the water was warm enough I peeled off my dress and placed it in the sink so the extra water would drain out before it put it in the wash later. I watched as the bathtub filled up before turning it off and sinking in to the steamy water. The level of the water came up to about my arm pit level and I brought up my knees to my chest, think about my life. Today was the one year anniversary of my "Gift". My ancestors were once witches that were granted magical abilities once they hit adulthood. But over the years, only a few generations still live to this day and since our witch blood has thinned out, we are only allowed one ability. We don't get to chose what it is unfortunately and I was granted the gift of a "Pure tongue" so to speak. It means that whatever I say goes. I can alter history if I wanted to by saying Hitler was a girl or America was still part of England. But I have to be extra careful with what I say at the same time.

That meant that today was my birthday and I was suppose too spend it with my friend, suppose too. Now I'm sitting all alone. I remember the first week that I had gained my "Gift". My friend and I were having a argument about what manga was the best. We were at the point of yelling at each other and I got so mad that I said, "Why don't you just admit that I'm right and you suck lemons!" She instantly copied me and we were both shocked. After that she kept asking me what that was all about but I knew better than to let her know anything about who I am. So I basically grew up keeping my mouth shut since I had a bad habit of saying the wrong things. I hated it but there was nothing I could do about it, just had to suck it up 'cause life was unfair like that. I sighed to myself and gazed into my reflection in the dirty bathwater. I noticed the bags under my eyes and the slight pink on the tip of my nose, warning me that I needed to take some vitamins in order to keep myself from getting sick. By now the water was getting cold so I stood up and let the water drip from me before I grabbed a towel to dry myself off. The warm, fluffy towel caressed my skin and I felt comforted for a few seconds.

I left the bathroom to walk into my bedroom and open my closet. I grabbed my overly-large, black shirt that had a picture of a animated graveyard. I pulled the shirt over my head and looked through my drawer to pull out black boxers and slip them on. My hair was semi wet so I finished drying it off before I brushed it. It was medium length that went to about my shoulder level. My natural brunette hair was dyed a shade of crazy plum purple. It's a beautiful dark shade of purple and the color really brings out my green eyes. I was born with blue eyes and they turn hazel growing up, it was only a few years ago that they turn green and I love them for it. It wasn't just a normal shade of green either, it was a emerald green.

As I left the bedroom I heard a knock at my door and I thought it was my mother. My mom would love to stop by at random visits, most of the time during the holidays. I loved her for it and she did call me earlier today to wish my a happy birthday, and by early I mean midnight last night. So I walked over to the door and opened it wide. "Hey what's up-" I was definitely not expecting my friend.

"Hey Arial! You will never guess what happened!" My friend walked inside and sat herself on the couch. I noticed the pink on her cheeks and how her clothes were a little off. Normally she would wear something easy like jeans and a shirt but she was wearing a blue suit, so unlike her. The other thing that caught me off guard was a diamond ring on her left hand.

"He proposed?" She stopped and looked at me with her big brown eyes that were on the brink of tears. Her hands clasped together in front of her and she jumped from the couch to give me a hug after I shut the front door.

"Yes! We're getting married next month! I want you to be my maid of honor and help me out with the planning." She bounced around like a five year-old during the opening of Christmas presents. It made me kinda sick to my stomach for several reasons but the main thing was that she only had one date with the guy. "Arial, I'm thinking a colorful wedding in Vegas. What do you think?"

I sighed and took a hold of her shoulders so I could have her look at me. "Look, I'm not okay with this. I don't know him and you only had one date with this guy. How do you know that he isn't a kidnapper or a homicidal maniac?" We were both quiet. She stared deep into my eyes and I watched as her whole demeanor changed in a split second. She grabbed my arms and pried herself from me. "What's wrong?" She took a step back and lifted a finger at me almost like she was accusing me of something.

"I know what you're trying to do. You're trying to keep me from being happy! You are always miserable so you want to bring me down too." I couldn't believe what she was saying. "Nothing was ever good enough for you, Arial! I won't let you keep me from being happy. Some friend you are!" That was when I snapped.

"Some friend?! Today was my nineteenth birthday and you go and ditch me to have a last minute date with some asshole and you call me a bad friend? That's bullshit!" My hands balled up into fists as I stalked up towards her. "You are the one who is always dragging me everywhere you want to go or do and never consider what I want for once. I waited two hours just for you to tell me that you were on a date! That is not a real friend!" Our faces were only inches apart. Her body slowly retreated to the far corner of my living room, shaking from fear. I had enough of her and I backed away from her. "I've had enough. I am going somewhere far enough from you where I can be content with my life and live it the way I want too, never returning here. Right now!" I turned from her to go and pack up when my vision began to blur. I didn't understand what was going on until I replayed what I had said in my head. _What have I_ done?! I knew that I was being transported to somewhere else in the world. It felt my body fade into the air before everything went black altogether.

My body was as light as air, maybe even lighter, as I flew across the sky and entered space. The stars and plants flew past me, only smeared colors was all that could be seen. Strangely enough I wasn't really scared, nervous yes but I wasn't scared. It was like I was being reborn somewhere else, being able to start a whole new life the way I have always dreamed. The thought kinda excited me in a way. _I can start over. Be who I want to be and have nobody to hold me back...I wonder what this world would be like? _I clamed myself and let myself drift off.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

My body ached. I couldn't move or even open my eyes. My skin felt cold but the hard surface under me told me that I was finally where I needed to be. I tried to focuse and move any part of my body but it failed, not even my eyes would open. This is what scared me. What was going to happen to me was up to the first person who sees me lying where I am now. At least I was conscious so I could be aware of anything that could come close to me. I closed off my mind so I could listen to the new world, so far it was very quiet. A few birds could be heard but I didn't hear anything else besides that. _Am I stranded in the middle of nowhere? _This wasn't good and if I don't find out where I am I could be stuck like this for a while. I first need to take control of my body again before I could do anything. I struggled with my brain, trying to get in to move my body but nothing happened. Not even a muscle twitch was made. After trying for awhile I decided to get some more rest and see if I can't do anything when I wake back up.

My body rested and I could tell I was dreaming but something was wrong even here. I was dreaming but of nothing. All there was around me was blackness, no color or light could be seen anywhere. This unsettled me because I loved to dream. In my dream world I could control it to be whatever I want, it was always so much fun. I would often dream of a large, crystal blue pond in the middle of a forest-filled planet. The pond would only have one fish and it was a beautiful cat fish that I named Amy. She was a calico cat with dark brown and bright gold spots all around her body, kinda like a koi fish. Her fins were long and had the smallest of claws. Her and I would talk often here but I feel so alone without her here with me. I know that she's just a part of my mind but it is comforting to have someone who I can talk to about anything and not have them turn around and gossip about it to someone else. Amy was the perfect best friend, I only wish she was real.

* * *

I felt my mind waking up again. My skin felt a bit more warm so I know that the sun was up by now. Birds were still singing and the brush of the air told me that a breeze could be felt. I only wish that I could open my eyes to see. I never thought how scary it can be when you can't see. Anybody or anything can come up to me and kill me on the spot and I would never know. My mind shuddered and I push that thought to the side. _I can't think like that. I need to get up now!_ I felt air being sucked up into my lungs so I know that I'm still alive. If I could just take back control of my body then I can be safe.

"Hmmm? What do we have here?~" If I could jump then I would've. I didn't hear any foot steps or cars go by so this sudden voice really unnerved me. _How long has he been there? Did he just get here or has he been standing there the whole time. Either way, wake me up!_ I did my best to make my voice noticeable, trying my best to make a grunt or a gurgle sound, anything to catch his attention. "What strange clothes she has. I wonder~..." The warmth of my skin started to disappear and I'm guessing that his shadow was covering my small frame. This was what I was fearing, I'm vulnerable here.

Something with a sharp point was dragging across my forehead and I felt my hair being pulled off to the side. "And what colorful hair!~" The sharp point moved to my neck and began tracing some marks that only I could guess was "X's" from the brief loss of contact of the sharp point. "Your skin is so white and perfect.~" Now this was creeping me out! I prayed that I still had my clothes on. Soon the sharp point was gone and I was a bit relieved but I soon began to freak out when I felt his hands slide under my shoulders and, as gently as I have ever felt, he lifts me up off the ground. My body jolted from the sudden movement and I finally was able to move. My fingers twitched and my heavy eye lids began to pull open. The scene was blurred and the colors of this world mixed together, not giving me the slightest idea where I was. "Oh? So you're still alive?~" The asshole sounded a little disappointed and that kinda pissed me off.

"Go...fuck...off." My voice was raspy and low, it was almost inhuman. The man chuckled and suddenly began to rub my back. It felt kinda nice but I didn't like him so I tried to lift my hand to push him away only to manage to hit myself in the face.

Now he was laughing his ass off. "Hahahahaha!~ You are not from here are you?! Hehe!~" My head hit the ground when I fell back without his supporting hand and I was rewarded with more giggles from this man. I struggled to move my legs, they were dead weight, along with my arms. I could sill move my head so I turned to looked where the giggles were coming from. My eyes were beginning to focuse more now and I could see a black and grey blob in front of me.

"Where...am I?" Once again, his hand slid under me and pulled me back up to a sitting position. My eyes glanced under me and I gazed at the green grass that was hugging my bare legs. White Pansies were all around my body and I felt a little bad since I knew I crushed some of them.

"That depends on if you are able to be here all together.~" He was making fun of me so I tried giving his a nasty glare as best as I could. "Careful, your face might get stuck like that.~" I rolled my eyes and began to slowly shake my head before looking back at him. His fine features suddenly began to come more clearly to me now. He was wearing a black robe and top hat. His hair was a soft sliver color that shined in the sunlight. I notice that his bangs covered his eyes and he had a long scar that went across his face and across his neck. _Was this guy some kind of fighter? And what's with his clothes? _I like the style, the nineteenth century look. I haven't seen anybody wear clothes like that before. I looked down at my body and saw that I was still wearing my shirt and boxer shorts which was a huge relief for me. "What are you wearing?~" I looked up at him and raised my eyebrow.

"A shirt?...What else...would I...be wearing?" I watch as his creepy smile grow into a large smirk. His hand reached up to his face and his long, boney fingers began to rub his chin. That was when I saw his long, black finger nails. _That must have been what I was feeling earlier! Scary! _They began to tap his chin and I tried to stare at something else but I was somehow drawn to where his eyes would be. The mystery of what could be behind his bangs interested me deeply. My arm began to move on its own and raised to his face. It came about a hair away from touching his hair when his arm swiftly grabbed a hold of me and kept me from coming any closer. The warm contact made me jump followed by a long shiver of the fiery spark that was felt. I pulled myself from his grasp and brought my arm to my chest. His smile faltered slightly and I felt a little bad for some reason. "I'm sorry..."

He was quiet but his smile soon returned and he stood up. "That's quite alright dear.~" I didn't realize how tall he really was until he towered over me with his lengthy body. His same hand that grabbed me reached out as he offered to help me up. I accepted and felt that same fiery spark again but didn't pull away. I took a chance a looked around, checking out the area I was in. There was prairie lands filled with grass and flowers for miles. Even the distant mountains had some green color to it. The sky was a pure blue color that you could tell it hasn't been polluted. It was beautiful and peaceful that I didn't realize that my mouth was hanging open until he came up and used to fingers to close. "You'll catch flies if you keep your mouth open like that my dear.~" I smiled politely at him and nodded. "What is your name?~"

I turned away from the amazing landscape to face him fully. "I'm Arial Locket. You are?" He chuckled and bowed before me like a gentleman, making me feel kind of strange.

"I am called Undertaker, Sweetheart.~" I frowned at him and placed my hands on my hips. Showing that I was not pleased with his nickname for me.

"Sweetheart?" He giggled and motioned down the hill behind him. There was a small horse that seemed to be attached to a wagon. I looked back up at him and gave him a questioning look. "Don't you have a car or a scooter, or something?"

His smile was gone as he stared at me. I don't know why I felt stupid even though he looks like he had never heard of a vehicle before. "What is a car and a scooter?" He didn't sound amused and I began to feel a drop of sweat roll down my forehead.

"Never mind." He shrugged and walked down to the wagon and I followed suit. "Hey! You didn't answer my question! Where am I anyway?" He didn't turn around and got up to sit on the wagon, grabbing the reins. When I got close enough I saw that was in the back of his wagon. A long, black coffin that was perfectly carved._ What?! Why would he have that thing with him?_

He turned up and looked at me with his smile placed back on his face. "Well, we are right outside of London of course.~" I froze to the spot and narrowed my eyes on him. _London? Why would I be taken to London of all places. Plus, if I was really in London then why did I leave the planet and fly out of the galaxy? It doesn't make sense._ He motioned his hand for me to sit next to him and I shrugged my shoulders before jumping up and placing myself next to him.

We were moving and I found it kinda awkward sitting next to this guy who calls himself "Undertaker", this is just too weird. A feeling in the pit of my stomach told me that this was actually familiar to me but I couldn't place my finger on it. My eyes roamed over the distant lands and I was able to see a few houses in the distance with a occasional barn next to them. "Hey, Undertaker. Where are we going?" He head was leaning from side to side to a beat like he had a song in his head. "Umm, Undertaker?" He stopped and glanced at me.

"We are going back to my shop.~" He went back to tilting his head back and forth so I decided to start bombarding him with questions after we reach his shop. My eyes glanced behind me to look at the coffin and my last memory of what happened before I got here flashed in my head. I'm basically a hypocrite right now. I warned my friend about the dangers of the guy she barely knew and here I am now, riding on a wagon with a guy named "Undertaker", and going to London. I really should just jump off now and run away from him and try to find my own way here but something about him pulled me too him. I didn't feel threatened so bothered, even if he had a coffin behind us. No, it was quite opposite. I felt almost safe with him. So I decided to let him take me to his shop, putting my faith and trust in his boney hands. I just hope I'm not making a huge mistake.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After a hour of silence later I could begin to see a city in the distance. Small buildings crowed together next to a river. I noticed how it looked very old to me, as if it hadn't evolved with the latest technology. My hands folded together in my lap, staring at nothing in particular. Undertakers had stop throwing his head around and stayed still for a while now and that made me nervous. The sun was straight above us, telling me that it was about noonish. I felt a little hungry and I hoped that he had something that I could eat. "Here you go!~" I jumped and squeaked at Undertaker's outburst. My faced heated up and I glanced down at what he was holding out at me. It was a jar with bone-shaped crackers. I was iffy on trying it but my loud stomach growling pushed my to accept one. I found that it was light and perfectly golden. It smelled sweet so I took a tender bite of the end, just enough to get a good taste of it. _Oh my God!_ The honey flavor was perfectly even with a hint of coco and cinnamon. I had never had anything like this before so I grabbed the jar from him and shoved another cracker in my mouth while munching down two at a time. "Hehe~ You like them? They are my specialty.~" I swallowed a large amount and looked up at him with big eyes.

"Please tell me you own a bakery shop!" He chuckled and shook his head. "Well you should. You would make bank with these." I wasn't paying attention but he mumbled something about the Queen's coin, whatever that means. By now I had five of these and began nibbling the sixth one before handing the jar back at him. "Thank you for the food."

Undertaker smiled. "Who am I to deny food from a beautiful woman.~" My face heated up and I turned away from him. I felt as if his stare was on me and I suddenly felt very self conscious about what I was wearing and what I look like. I felt like I needed to be more decent for him and add a little blush to my pale cheeks, probably not at the moment since I was still blushing. "Oh, look. We have made it to London.~" I looked up and finished the last cracker. The road wasn't paved but still had the stones in them. People were dressed like Undertaker but with more color to them. As we rode past tem I noticed how people would avoid their gazes at us, like they were scared or disgusted. _Is it because of me? Are my clothes freaking them out?_ Undertaker placed his hand softly on my shoulder. "It's not you Sweetheart so don't worry." _How does this guy always know what I am thinking?!_ I made myself comfortable and waited to reach his shop.

* * *

This was not what I was expecting! I stood in the doorway of his Funeral Home, gazing at the Halloween design of his interior. When we first reached the place I stared at his sign that read, "Undertaker" with a skull on top. I didn't pay any mind to it until I finally got a look inside. It made sense why he was dragging a coffin with him when he found me. "So...you're a Mortician?" Undertaker hand placed the coffin against the wall next to his desk that was covered in paperwork.

Undertaker turned and faced me, giggling before he nodded. "Yes I am!~ What do you think?~" He walked up to me with his hands coming together in front of his face. I honestly didn't know what to think. After seeing all of this I still didn't fear him, I respected him for this kind of work. I remember my mom was talking to me about future careers when I was younger, she told me that becoming a mortician was one of the careers she chose. "Sweetheart?~" I turned to look at him and smiled.

"I think it's awesome. I'm interested in the dead as well." Undertaker was surprised but quickly covered it with a smirk. I began to walk around the room, checking out what he had in the jars on his shelves. Body parts and organs of a deformed nature was what I mostly saw, along with a three headed animal. I looked down and glanced at one of the coffins on the floor that was a deep blue color. It was small so I guessed it to be for a child. "Did you make these?" I didn't get a response so I got closer and knelt next to it, examining the craftsman work of the details and shape. I was amazed how well it looked since no machines could be found anywhere to help him. "Undertaker?"

The warmth of his body suddenly found its way behind me. "Yes.~" His hot breath tickled down my slightly exposed neck making me shudder involuntary. "Do you like them?~" His hand came up and just barely grazed the tips of his finger nails across my collar bone. His other hand rest easily on my thigh. I had never been this close to any man before, yes that meant I was a virgin but I was proud to say that. I never wanted to lose something that I found very important to me to just any guy, especially Undertaker.

I sucked in a breath of air and tried to stand up but ended up tripping over the close distance and falling back into Undertaker's body. His arm instantly captured me and held my body closer to his. I was frozen for a second before I struggled to get free but he wouldn't let me go. _Was I wrong about him?!_ Let_ me go!_ My arms were bound and my voice wouldn't work. His other hand came around and tilted my head to look up at him. I glared at him until I watched as his bangs began to move away, showing me what he was hiding under his hair. His eyes were closed but his facial features were beautiful. Undertaker's eyes began to open and when I thought I saw something I was dead wrong. There wasn't any eyes and had blood dripping from his eyes sockets. I grew terrified and pried myself from him and jumped over the coffin. "Get away!" I looked back and saw that he was gone. _What's going on?! _I pushed myself to my feet and looked around for Undertaker when I head a clank in the kitchen and out comes Undertaker.

"Are you alright Sweetheart?~" My body still shook as I gazed at his bangs. "Arial?" Undertaker had never said my name which caused me to come back to reality.

"Why did you do that?! And why would you show me your eyes like that?!" Undertaker was obviously stunned and we stayed quiet. He was starring at me and I glared at him, neither of us moving. Undertaker had a beaker in his hand that was filled with brown liquid and smelled like herbs. I'm guessing it was tea since that's all my mother would ever drink but the beaker was what was throwing me off.

"I don't understand what you are asking." His voice was low, trying to comfort me. I pointed to the coffin I was kneeling next to.

"You came over, touched me, grabbed me, and proceeded to showing me your empty eye sockets that had blood dripping from them! I'm asking why!" Undertaker's head tilted to the side and he placed the beaker on his desk. When he turned around to face me he fell backwards and began laughing his hardest. "Stop your stupid laughing! This isn't funny!" He didn't listen to me and continued to laugh, drool running down the corners of his mouth. After some time he got up and wiped some of the drool off.

"Sweetheart, do you realize what is wrong with that story?~" I crossed my arms and kept quiet. Everything was wrong with that whole scenario. "Do you really think I have empty eyes and have blood dripping from them?~" My eyes went wide and darted to the floor._ He's right about that. But what was that?! _Undertaker grabbed something from the corner of the room and slowly walked over to me, the thumping of his boots matched my heart beat. I closed my eyes and flinched when he swung his arms. When I felt something warm and soft I opened my eyes and looked down to see that Undertaker had placed a leather coat around my shoulders. It was black and came down past my knees. "I assure you, Sweetheart, that I have eyes just like you do.~"

Undertaker kept a good distance from me and I relaxed a bit. I felt bad about this now and decided to try and lighten the mood. "Thank you...please tell me that this coat isn't from one of the bodies that you work on." His smile grew three times the size and he laughed out loud again. It brought warmth to my heart to know that he wasn't mad at me. His arms patted my shoulders and I grabbed them so I could keep him from falling over. Somehow his laugh is contagious and I found myself laughing along with him. It had been forever since I laughed this much and found myself growing very tired from it. Before I knew it Undertaker lifted me up and took me through the kitchen and up the stairs that was in the far back. "Where are we going?" He smiled and continued to walk up and down a long hallway.

He turned into a room on his right and gently placed me on a blue bed that was recently cleaned. "I think you should rest up.~" He pulled the covers over me while I was still wrapped up in the leather coat. "If you wake up soon I will be down stairs. Get plenty of rest Sweetheart.~" His kissed my forehead and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. It felt nice to be tucked in like that again. My body rolled over to its side as I replayed what had happen in my head. _Was I having some kind of day dream? Am I going crazy?_ I shook my head. I have always been crazy but I have never experienced something like that before._ Could it have been a vision? It must have something to do with this world I'm in. maybe I'm having a bad reaction to the clean air here. Yeah, that's it._ I concluded that was all there is to it and closed my eyes, getting some more rest before I figure out where I have been taken to and why here of all places.

* * *

I opened my eyes and found myself in my dream world. "I'm back?!" The forest had stayed the same, forever green and big. I looked up to the sky and gazed at how close the galaxy was to me. I saw all the planets clearly along with the occasional shooting star. I looked behind me and checked out the crystal blue pond. "Still so beautiful..."

"Of course it is, you created it." My eyes darted to my right and I saw my little catfish, Amy. She was leaning over the edge of the pond with her paws crossed. "I began to worry about Arial. Are you okay?" My eyes soften to her and I lied next to her.

"I will be, do you know what this place is?" Amy smirked.

"Of course, this is your dream world. A place where you could get away from anything and everything." I giggled at her sarcastic nature.

"You know what I really mean. And do you know what happened to me and the vision of Undertaker?" Amy licked her paw and jumped down into the pond, swimming in circles. The water began to stir and a image of a book with a boy and a butler was shown. "Amy, what is this?"

She came back up and the image stayed. "Don't you remember? You are a manga maniac, think about it." I studied the boy and his blue eyes before checking out the red-eye butler, this was familiar._ Black Butler?_ Amy nodded. "Yes, you weren't a big fan of this manga, like most people were, but this should explain it."

I sat up and looked at Amy. "Are you telling me that I'm in this...manga universe?" She slowly nodded her head and pawed the water. The image of the boy and his butler, along with a red-head woman and her butler, followed by a Asian man were walking into the shop. "Is this happening now?" Amy nodded and the image faded away. "So why am I here of all places?"

Amy licked her paw again and rubbed her ear with it. "How am I suppose to know. I don't know any more than you do." I grumbled to myself and looked at my reflection in the water._ Why am I here, here of all places?_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

My eyes fluttered open and examined the room around me. I had forgotten where I was for a split second and blew out a gust of air in relief. The coat was still around my shoulders so I decided to slip it on and get out of bed. My feet touched the cold, wood floor; waking me up fully._ Holy crap!_ I walked over to the window and pulled the curtains back just slightly, looking out over London. I caught a glimpse of people leaving in a carriage and figured that it was the characters that Amy showed me. "Is it safe for me to go down?" My eyes roamed down my body and noticed that I needed to wear something different. To my left was a wardrobe so I opened it to find it empty. "Well that figures." I closed it and clutched the coat tighter to me, trying to keep myself as warm in this cold funeral home. It made sense that this place was freezing cold all the time but I needed to get warm soon or else I was going to get sick. I left the room and opened the door that was across the hallway. It was dark and was mostly made up of black colors, which didn't help at all. In the back I could barely see another wardrobe so I sneaked in and opened it up. Thankfully there was some clothes in here. My finger tips brushed over the different robes and undershirts, wondering if it was okay to be wearing someone else's clothes. I barely saw a glimpse of white and pulled it out to see a plain white undershirt.

"Perfect." I took the coat off and slipped the shirt on, buttoning it up and rolling up the very long sleeves. I looked back to the wardrobe and saw at the bottom was neatly folded, leather pants and pulled the first one out so I could put them on. They were a little baggy and long so I rolled up the bottom seems and pulled the shirt over it. I looked around and thought that my outfit needed something else to go with it. I wasn't big on wearing jewelry so I knew that was out of the question. I closed the doors and left the room to go back to the room I slept in. My eyes took another look around and I noticed a changing screen on the far side of the room. I walked over to it and took a peek to see what was on the other side. There was a manikin doll with a black leather corset sitting on its' hips. A smile grew on my face as I took it and wrapped it around my waist, tightening the ribbons and making sure that the shirt and top of the pants would stay in place. Once I was content with my work I left and decided to talk to Undertaker. I closed the door to my room behind me before finding the stairs. I reached the bottom and entered the kitchen, glancing at the jar of the bone-shaped crackers before taking one. Munching on it quietly, I entered the main room and glanced around, watching Undertaker playing with a head of a cat in a jar.

I still didn't find that weird and walked in. "Hey Undertaker." His head slowly turn towards me and he smiled at me.

"Hello, Sweetheart!~" He placed the jar back and walked over to me. His head tilted down, looking over my outfit and he smirked. "How interesting.~" I began to feel the blood rush to my cheeks and I crossed my arms.

"I hope you don't mind but I get cold easily so I went and looked around for some clothes." Undertaker lifted his hand to his face, tapping his chin in thought while the other wrapped around his waist. He was thinking for some time and slowly reached out to my chest and unbuttoned the top button, showing off my collar bone. "What are you doing?" I was unsure what he was planning and I wanted to know what is going through his head. Undertaker tapped his chin again and gasped as a idea popped in his head.

"Hold on!~" He left the room and went up stairs, leaving me behind to wonder._ I'm surprised he is so cool with this. What is he trying to do up stairs?_ I wandered around the main room and sat myself down on a coffin, taking my feet off the cold floor and began to rub them. They were ice cold as I desperately tried to get them warmed up. Once I started to get some feeling back into them a tingling sensation went through my nerves, cringing from the pain._ Damnit I hate it when they do this!_ It would hurt for only a second but it still hurt, it sucks even more that I will have to be doing this a lot more since he doesn't have a heater here.

After some time went by I heard Undertaker's boots hitting the floor above me until they moved away. He was coming down and entered the room again with a chain hanging from his closed palm. "Here you go!~" He opened his hand and showed me a silver locket that had a purple rose painted on it. As I said, I wasn't found of jewelry but even I found this to be beautiful. I carefully took it and found that it was a little thick so I checked it out. "Ah~ You are an observant one, aren't you?~" Undertaker touched the top of the locket and it opened up, revealing a lock of silver hair inside. There was something engraved in the inside but I couldn't read it because it was so small.

"What does it say, Undertaker?" I looked at him and he gave me a genuine smile. Something that I could really get use too. Undertaker pointed to the words with his long, black nail.

"It says, 'Different, but Perfect'~" I brought the locket closer to me and smiled brightly at it. I felt so comfortable here, like I belonged here. My eyes watered and I closed the locket. Undertaker took it briefly so he could pull it over my head. "It has a lock of my hair in it so that you can always have me around to protect you. You would be surprised what it can do to protect you.~" The locket draped just above the corset, I loved the way it looked on me. "Do you like it Sweetheart?~"

My bottom lip trembled a little and I nodded before getting up and throwing my arms around his neck. "Thank you so much! It's beautiful, I love it!" I hugged him tightly. Undertaker was still but I felt his muscles relax under me and he hugged me in return.

He nuzzled his nose in my hair. "I'm glad you like it Sweetheart.~" I pulled away slightly and just now noticed the closeness between us. His nose just barely touched mine and I stared into his bangs._ I wonder what his eyes really look like. Why would he hind them anyway?_ undertaker chuckled and mover a little closer, wrapping his arms around my waist a little tighter. "You wish to see my eyes?~" His amusement was obviously heard. I swallowed the lump in my throat and lifted my hand to touch his bangs. His hair was velvety soft and smooth to the touch. I noticed that Undertaker seemed unsure so I pulled away.

"I want you to show them to me when you feel okay with it." He looked at me and smirked. Undertaker nuzzled into my neck and hugged me again.

"You are so precious Sweetheart.~" I smiled and ran my fingers through the length of his hair before we pulled away. "Now then. Let's go!~" Undertaker walked to the other side of the room and grabbed a small, black bag.

"Where are we going?" He giggled and placed his finger to my lips, feeling the small spark igniting.

"You will have to see.~" He knelt before me and pulled out two black slippers from his pocket and lifted my foot. Undertaker was gentle to slip the slippers on my feet before standing back up. I wiggled my toes in them and was surprised how warm they felt. "I thought you might need some shoes so I grabbed these while I was upstairs.~"

I spun in a circle and clasped my hands together. "They feel so nice and warm! Thank you Undertaker." He nodded and offered his arm to me. I slipped my hand around the crook of his elbow and contained the giggles that were bubbling inside.

* * *

We walked down the street and along side of the river that led to the London Bridge. Undertaker happily hummed to himself, entertaining me during our walk. People that walked by would sneer at us but I finally noticed that it was towards Undertaker mostly. It pissed me off greatly. _What the hell is their problem?_ One couple, a man and a woman, were coming towards us. The woman glared at us and the man lifted his chin high up, acting as though he was better than us. When they walked by the man bumped into Undertaker and yelled at us to get out of his way. I had enough while Undertaker just ignored it. I was not letting this pass by and I yelled back. "Hey Asswipe!" All three were appalled but I let it pass as I walked up to both of them. "That was rude!" The woman was yelling at me but my attention was on the assshole. He lifted his hand up to hit me and I was ready to fight him.

Before his fist even retracted, Undertaker jumped between us and pushed him off the side and into the water. The woman went to slap Undertaker and I lifted my foot to kick her off the side, following the other. I smirked down at the freezing and soaked two before turning away. Undertaker frowned at them and grabbed my wrist, pulling me away from the scene. "Undertaker?" I felt his aura give off a feeling of being upset but I didn't understand why. "Undertaker, please talk to me." He stopped.

His back was still to me as he spoke. "Why did you do that?" I took my wrist from his grasp and began to rub it.

"What do you mean why? That man purposely bumped into you and then he had the nerve to yell at you like it is your fault. You didn't even stand up for yourself!" I stopped my foot on the ground and walked in front of him. "I don't take kindly to that bullshit." We were quiet and I noticed that we were all alone, nobody was around us.

Undertaker straightened himself out and lifted a finger at me. "He was bigger than you and the last thing I want to see is you getting hurt because of me." His voice was low and stern but I wasn't going to back down from this.

I took a step and squared out my shoulders. "I can handle myself! I'm use to have to defend myself from people like him. I can fight, don't think that just because I'm a woman means that I'm weak." I crossed my arms and turned my back to him. "I can't understand why you would let people walk over you like that. I irks me to see people think so highly of themselves and try to walk over whoever they want." I didn't get a response from Undertaker so I dared to turn and look behind me. I didn't see him and felt empty._ He left me?!_ I turned fully around and hand long arms wrap themselves from behind me.

Undertaker whispered softly to me. "I don't know who you had to fight but I'm sorry that a beautiful woman, such as yourself, had nobody to protect you.~" His voice was soft an soothing. "I don't want to have to see you fight, so let me fight. I will protect you for now on.~" I lifted my head and looked up.

I rested my hands over his and felt safe in his arms. "You promise to protect me?" He nodded and pulled me more into his arms.

"Only if you promise to not fight anymore. I don't ever want to see you hurt, Sweetheart.~" Undertaker almost sounded like he needed for me to promise him. It hurt for me to say it since I had to fight my hole life but if it was to make him happy then I would do anything for him.

_That's a first._ I sucked in my pride and smiled slightly at Undertaker. "I promise, I won't fight anymore." I felt Undertaker's breath roll over my collar bone as if he was holding it in. "Now, where were you wanting to take me?" He instantly brightened up and twirled me around. His hand rested on my hip and I stood a little closer to him as he led us off to wherever he was taking us._ I hope I can keep that promise._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Undertaker and I reached the bridge and had walked across it, which took a hour. It is way bigger than I expected it to be. Once we were had finally crossed it I had to stop and rest, I was exhausted. "Come on Sweetheart, that was only a short stroll.~" I sat on the ground and crossed my arms over my chest, clearly not planning on moving from my spot. I was tired and I needed to take a little break or else I will pass out.

"I'm tired Undertaker, I've never had to walk such a distance before." I sounded pathetic, being out of breath kinda sucks. He snickers and sets himself next to me. Undertaker takes out a small jar of his crackers and passes it to me. I shake my head. "I need water." A idea popped in my head._ Can't I just magically get water? No, I shouldn't. Not in front of him._ I thought I might be able to use my gift but I would first need to get Undertaker away so he wouldn't be able to see. "Do you think you can get me something to drink, please?"

Undertaker stood up and nodded. "Sure thing Sweetheart. Stay here.~" I gave him a nod and he walked down the road, fading in the distance. I waited until he was a far enough distance where he couldn't hear me.

I looked down in my hands and cursed myself for doing this. After the first time I realized the power I possessed I promised myself that I would never use it intentionally, but asking for water wouldn't hurt anybody, right. "I have a small water bottle in my hand." The air stirred around the palm of my hands and a round water bottle appeared. I sighed and cracked it open, taking a large gulp of it. The fresh, cool liquid satisfied my thirst and I began taking a few sips quickly. The water tasted delicious as I finished it up. Sounds of heels clicking caught my attention and my head shot up. A man in all white was walking up to me. His white hair waved around his face and his purple irises seemed to glow. He smiled down at me and I did my best to hide the bottle from him. "Hello..."

The man bowed before me and I stayed in my place, ready to defend myself if I have to. "Good afternoon. My name is Ash, I am the personal assistant to Her Majesty." _He means the queen right?_ I smiled politely and carefully glanced where Undertaker went off to. "What is that you have in your hand, Malady?"

I stood up. "I have nothing in my hands Sir." The plastic feel of the water bottle began to wade away and as soon as I knew it was gone I held out my hands to prove to him. "See?" Ash looked down and narrowed his eyes to me. I felt kinda scared but stood my ground. He examined me and took a step closer to me, closing the space between us. "Please keep your distance."

My hand instinctively went to my locket and grasped it tightly._ Where are you Undertaker?_ Ash lifted his hand and brushed the side of my face with the back of his knuckles. "So...pure..." Now I narrowed my eyes at him. I don't know what the hell he was saying but a little voice at the back of my head told me that I either fight or run. Since I promised I wouldn't fight anymore, a stupid promise at that, I only had the choice to run. I angled my foot out and prepared myself to bail out of here. Ash was faster than what I was expecting and moved his arms out to trap me. I growled at him. "Where are you going to such a rush?" I was very agile and I kneed him in the stomach, expecting him to go down.

Ash slightly moved and smirked at my attempt. _Shit! Fuck! Shit! Fuck! Undertaker!_ I ducked and ran out under his arms to bump into a thick and strong torso. I thought that it might have been Ash so I punched it as hard as I could and it fell backwards. A grunt was heard and I looked down to see Undertaker with a cup of tea in his hands, surprisingly, it didn't spill. He looked up at me and I was frozen to the spot. "Undertaker?..." My head shot behind me to find that Ash had disappeared. _Another vision?! But it felt so real, too real!_

Undertaker stood up and placed a hand on my shoulder. "What happened Sweetheart?~" I began to shake as I pointed to the spot where Ash just was.

"There...was a white-haired man there just a second ago." No foot prints were left behind or anything to prove my statement. "He said his name was Ash and he worked for the queen." Undertaker's hand on me tightened and I turned to look at him. "Undertaker?"

He looked off to where I was pointing and said nothing for a while. "Come on!~ We need to hurry up.~" He ignored it and began to walk off into the distance. I was dumb struck for a moment but followed him anyways._ Does he know something?_

* * *

I wasn't paying any attention but we some how ended up in a cemetery. The sun had disappeared by now and a bit of fog began to rise. It made the cemetery look creepy but I liked that kind of stuff. Undertaker took us to the top of a hill that had a small tree growing. "Have a seat.~" I sat down on the dark grass and stretched out my legs in front of me. Undertaker looked around before making himself comfortable next to me. "I have some questions I like to ask.~"

I turned towards him. "Me too but you go ahead and ask first." He smiled and poked my temple.

"I have a theory as to why you are having these strange visions. But I need to know where you come from first.~" A breath of air seeped through my lips. This was going to be a long story.

"Well, I don't know if you will believe me but I'm from another world, another dimension. A world where your world was created into a popular story. I wasn't that big on it personally but it was very popular. My world is high tech and the year I left was 2013. I believe it is 1889, right?" Undertaker tilted his head to the side and smirked at me. "What's so funny?"

Undertaker giggled and began to rock himself on the ground. "How interesting!~" A soft smile grew on my lips as I watched him. "Now all I need to know is how you got here!~"

I debated on telling him the truth._ If I tell him how would he take it? Would he try to abuse that power?_ I glanced up at his bangs and watched as he combed through it with his fingernails. Undertaker stopped and smirked at me. "What if I showed my eyes to you?~"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I told you that you can show them to me when you feel comfortable with it." Undertaker stood up and offered his hand to me. I took it and he picked me off the ground. "What are you doing?!" He carried me to a tombstone and sat me down on top of it. Our faces were level with each other.

"If I'm right about what I think is happening to you then I will be more than happy to show you my eyes.~" My arms crossed and I raised a eyebrow at him. He brought his hands to his face and hid the large grin that was forming. "Well?~ Go on now!~"

My fingers tapped the tombstone. "I have this..."gift" that allows anything I say...to come true." I avoided eye contact but was able to watch him at the corner of my eyes. He didn't move until he fell down, clutching his sides as he laughed._ Man, I wish I had his sense of humor. My life would be so much more fun._ I waited patiently until he was finished. He pushed himself off the ground and got up.

"Sweetheart? By any chance, are you a witch?~" My eyes grew wide and I stared at him.

"How did you know? I mean, I'm not a witch but a descendent. I have very little witch blood still in me." My voice was trailing off until Undertaker placed a finger to my lips. I silenced myself and waited for his next move.

Undertaker took a step back and suddenly became serious. "Sweetheart, there are very few witches in the world as it is, but a dimensional traveler is even more rare. I mean that once comes in a millennium kind of rare." My fingers intertwined and folded in my lap.

"So what? What's the big deal if that's what I am?" He gave me a seductive smirk that had my heart beating and my mouth watering. He moved his hand and gently poked his finger between my breasts. I kept my eyes on his bangs and waited to see what he would do.

Undertaker used his other hand to reach up and hide under his bangs. My eyes watched intently as he pulled his hair from his face. His face was perfectly sculpted and smooth but I waited to see his eyes, expecting them to horribly ugly or unusual. I was way off! Undertaker's eyes were bright emerald green that gave off a mystic glow. My breath was gone temporarily and I couldn't think straight. "I will explain what I am another time...but for now I will tell you this." He walked forward with his hair still pulled back. "Finding someone like you in a lifetime is...-" He reached up until our noses was a hair away from touching. "It's like a gift from Santa Claws. Something that I am not willing to let go.~"

His words took their time to process in my head. Once I finally understood the situation I pulled back, feeling a bit uncomfortably. "Well...what does that have to do with what I have been seeing?" Undertaker stared into my eyes and blinked before pulling back.

"I have one theory!~" He posed like a teacher would in front of his student. "There are others out there who would do anything in order to have you for themselves. Even if that means manipulating your senses.~"

I jumped down and jumped over to him. "You mean that there are people who have that power to do that to me?!" Undertaker snickered and lowered his face closer to mine._ He really doesn't understand the value of personal space!_

"Sweetheart.~ If you have the ability to travel in different worlds don't you think it is possible that other can do something simple as to corrupt your fives senses?" Undertaker had a point but I was too furious to even care at the moment.

I grounded my teeth and looked at him dead in the eye, looking past them and into his soul. "I want to know everything you know and I want to learn how to protect myself from them!" Undertaker stood straight up and I saw the uncertainty in his eyes. This would mean that I might have to start fighting but he would have to get over that. "Undertaker, understand that somebody is personally messing with my head and I don't like it. Please, help me!"

The air around us began to shift temperatures as the night was growing older by the second. No sound could be heard as we both cut off the world to us. As of right now, it was only Undertaker and I. His lips formed into a smile but was betrayed as his eyes that grew sad. "Very well then...I will tell you everything I know about this." He blinked and sighed before continuing. "I fear that the more you know about this the more you will be vulnerable to their attacks on you though."

My hands balled up and placed themselves on my hips, keeping my chin up and my eyes determined. "I don't care. I will defend myself and stop them." My voice grew softer as I gazed at him. "And I know you will be there to help me if I can't handle them." Undertaker's hand cupped my cheek and he leaned down. I thought he was going to kiss me on the lips but he only kissed the corner of my mouth._ I'm surprised that I'm a little disappointed._ After some time went by I found myself growing very tired and fell against his chest. "I'm sleepy..."

Undertaker chuckled and picked my up carefully. "Very well then, lets go Sweetheart.~" He began to walk off, heading back to his shop with my small body in his arms._ Looks like I'm not going to have a normal life anywhere I go. I might as well make the best of it while I still can._ My eyes looked up to his face that was suddenly covered by his bangs again._ I wonder who he really is though. I should've finished reading the series when I had the chance._ I pushed the thought off to the side and began to think about what I was to be expecting. There were people who had strong abilities that are able to control my senses so they must be inhuman. But what are they? A final thought ran through my head before I was out._ How does Undertaker know about them?_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It has been about five days now since I have first arrived here and I was beginning to enjoy my stay, until now. I was on my hands and knees, panting like a dog during the summer in California. Undertaker promised to assist me in becoming stronger, and I'm forever grateful for his help, but this was ridiculous. "Undertaker...I can't take it anymore!" My body collapsed on the floor as my breathing started to become even more difficult.

"Oh don't be so dramatic. That corset isn't going to kill you Sweetheart.~" He had insisted that I needed to start dressing properly so I would blend in more and wouldn't become a easy target. So for the last half an hour, he has been trying to get me into a soft blue corset while I struggled to not beat him to a pulp. "Breath from your chest. Not your stomach.~" He was practically laughing his ass off on the inside from my problem with the situation.

I looked up to him and gave him a deadly glare. "I would like to see you wear one of these things!" Undertaker tapped his finger on his chin, probably thinking about what he would look like wearing a corset. I took this chance and as quietly as I could, I crawled away and headed for the door. Just as I was about to reach the doorway I felt a tug at the bottom of my skirt and I cried out. "No! Please!" Undertaker began dragging me back into the room. I started kicking and flailing my arms around, hoping to get him to release me, obviously, it wasn't going to happen. Undertaker wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into him as we faced the mirror.

"Look Sweetheart.~" My eyes gazed at the mirror. My hair was pulled back into a bun and a deep blue hat covered my different color hair from most wandering eyes. The soft blue corset was simple but it was beautiful. My skirt went to my knees and had a white, flowery pattern. I did think I looked pretty but I was too embarrassed to go out like this, and I wasn't even done getting dressed. "You are beautiful as you are now, no need to be shy.~"

I looked at his covered face in the mirror. "If I am already beautiful then why dress me up like a doll?" Undertaker chuckled and whispered in my ear, 'All dolls should be treated as such.~' I shivered and brushed him off. For the last few days Undertaker had grown close and touchy. He would always have his arms around me, finding some reason to run his fingers through my hair, or even pull me into his lap as I walk by. These things were all new to me so I wasn't sure how to react at first, now I just smack him or ignore him.

Undertaker traced a heart over my left ribcage. "Do you feel it?~" My eyebrow raised and I turned away from the mirror to look at him, unafraid of the close space. Undertaker took my hand and placed it over my ribcage but I felt nothing.

"What are you talking about?" He giggled very lightly and walked in front of me, placing his hand over mine.

"What exactly do you feel? Anything, tell me.~" I don't know what he was planning but I began to concentrate anyway. My hand felt the rough fabric of the corset but other than that I could feel anything. _Wait? WHAT?!_ I gasped and my hand flew to my wrist before going straight to my neck. I didn't have a pulse, none at all. "Hehe! There it is!~" My body began to shake as I was getting scared.

_My heart stopped beating! Shit!_ I began to remember two days ago, Undertaker had me study up on the differences between humans and inhuman. I spent hours learning the differences inside and out. One thing that I remembered had my hands shaking; what happens if a witches' heart stops.

* * *

Today I had my head in a freakn book all day, reading up on inhuman anatomy. It was interesting at first but after six hours of non-stop reading, I got tired of it. _How much longer do I have to put up with this?_ I flipped the page and finally got to witches. The last six hours I was reading about demons, angles, werewolves, hellhounds, and grim reapers. The last one was very interesting but I didn't pay too much attention to it. Now that I was at the part about witches I can finally learn something important. My eyes studied a picture of a old woman wearing a dark blue robe. "Wow...that's so accurate." My sarcasm appeared as I was growing irritated with the lack of a break. My eyes were dry and my brain couldn't take much more of this but I kept reading anyway.

"A witch is a human-like creature that specializes is witchcraft and sorcery. No shit Sherlock..." The sound of heeled boot caught my attention and so I turned around to see Undertaker walking in with two more books and a tray of tea. _Seriously?!_ He dropped the books on the table and placed the tray next to me. I looked up at him with hooded eyes. "Undertaker...I'm exhausted. Can I please take a break and rest?" Undertaker waved his finger and snickered. I sighed and turned my attention back to the book, re-reading the same sentence over and over again, none of it sticking in my head.

"Drink your tea Sweetheart.~" My body slightly jumped and I eyed the glass in front of me. Undertaker just stood next to me, as if he was waiting for some kind of reaction. With a sigh I took it and chugged the whole thing down quickly. My hand placed the glass back on the tray and I felt myself beginning to wake up. My mind was eager for more knowledge and I sung to face Undertaker. He chuckled and placed a ginger to my forehead. "It's only simple herbs but the effects are much more impressive for a witch.~"

I took a second to let the words sink in my head before I went back at the page and began reading again. "Witches tend to live as long, if not longer, than a Grim Reaper and a Demon. Their source of magic comes from the forces of Heaven and Hell. Depending on which side they chose will determine what kind of witch they will become." _That's something I didn't know. _"A common witch would chose the side of Hell because their source of power they receive is more addictive to them. They have a overwhelming feeling of intense power and will act on it accordingly. If a witch choses the side of Heaven then they will earn a complete feeling of eternal bliss. They remain naturally calm but tend to not live as long since they begin to have the overwhelming desire to save others, even if that means their lives."

I stopped and soaked that in. Undertaker came up from behind me and brushed my hair to the side. "Keep reading Sweetheart.~" I looked at him and watched his simple smile before going back to the book again.

"A witch will not be able to use their spiritual abilities until they reach a certain age, depending on the cult, and will have one year to practice what they know and decide which side they will chose. When the time has come for the witch to chose their heart will stop beating and disintegrate inside them. A new heart will be replaced with either one of a Demon or a Angel. This process can be painful but will only last for a few hours, or until the witch has made their decision." I stood out of my chair and looked at Undertaker. "It already has been a year since I had received my ability. Why hasn't this happened to me yet?"

Undertaker took the book and began to dance with it. "My guess would be because you don't use it very often, if at all. So if you start using it more the transformation of your powers will begin.~" I watched how he danced, how careful he was. It was entrancing. "So I recommend you start using you gift more often Sweetheart.~"

I crossed my arms and took the book back when he got close enough. He seemed slightly disappointed but I let it go. "And what will happen if I don't accept either side?" He chuckled and poked my chest.

"Think about it.~ If your heart will disintegrate when it is expecting to be replaced by something more powerful, what will happen?" He placed his hand over where is heart would be. "A normal body cannot live without a bleeding heart Sweetheart.~" My eyes widened and I gripped the front of his shirt.

"Are you telling me that if I don't chose a side to follow up at being a witch I will die?!" He giggled and grabbed my sides with his hands.

"That is exactly what I am saying.~" My lips curled and I growled. _God Damnit! Can't I just say no to the whole fucking thing?!_

* * *

I looked at myself in the mirror and felt a burning sensation run through my veins. It hurt a little but it wasn't painful. I knelt on the ground and clutched myself._ Now of all times?! What am I going to do?!_ Long arms found their way around my neck and Undertaker tried to comfort me. "Calm yourself Sweetheart.~"

My cheeks became wet from the tears that were escaping my eyes. "Which should I chose? I don't have enough knowledge of either side to chose. Undertaker?" I felt his nose burry itself deep into my hair. His arms pulled me back and I felt myself falling into his lap.

"A Angel's heart may be pure but they are obsessed with the idea of everything and everyone being pure. They are more insane than I am." His hot breath ran down my neck and shoulders. "A Demon heart is cruel and usually unforgiving. But they are know to be more sociable than a Angels. The choice is yours Sweetheart~" One of my hands reached up and took a hold of Undertaker's hand while my other fell to my ribs._ The choice is mine..._

Sighing deeply to myself, I stood up and dragged myself to my bed. When I am going to accept my new heart I will have to endure the pain of a new organ growing inside me. Undertaker got up as well and smiled softly at me. "Hold me down." He nodded at me and grasped my arms above my head as I went over my choices._ A Angel or Demon. Mentally insane or unforgiving. White or black?_ I swallowed the hard lump in my throat and closed my eyes as I decided. I knew what I was going to be and who I will be.

My eyes closed as I accepted my fate. The fire in my veins intensified and my lungs struggled to breaths. My body began to thrash about but Undertaker held me down well without hurting me too much. "Relax Sweetheart...don't fight it." His words were not heard to me but I could almost feel them on my skin. "It will be over soon." Sounds of a heart was heard but I knew it wasn't mine, it was Undertakers'. His heart was franticly beating in his chest. Undertaker was just as worried as I was.

My ribs began to crack as they curved in more and my hips began to shape wider. The bones in my arms and legs stretched out more, bringing more pain in a short amount of time. Soon the fire settled and a icy feeling was replaced but my bones and skin still hurt as they continue to stretch and change. My eyes shot open and I released a silent scream. I felt as my new heart began to grow in my ribcage. It was like a ball of flesh expanding in a small space, and it kept growing and molded around my bones and inner flesh. _Hurry it up! _After a few more seconds went by it suddenly just stopped. The pain and growth was gone as if it never happened in the first place. "Sweetheart?"

I glanced over to him and saw a dark smoke of color cloud around Undertaker's body. A voice at the back of my head kept repeating, 'unclean, unclean, impure.' which I found annoying but I was able to block it out. "Is it over?..." My voice became much smaller and softer. Undertaker remained still.

"It is...Angel."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Everything seems so...quiet...peaceful. I sat in a chair and stared out the window of my room, watching the sun to rise. I had stayed awake all night after my physical change appeared. I had looked over at myself in the mirror after it was over and saw just how much I had changed. My eyes, that were once green were now a light purple. My lovely purple hair was now white. My arms and legs were thinner and longer while I developed a much more profound hourglass figure. I wasn't too upset with the changes except for the voice that kept repeating to purify the world. My teeth grounded together and I slammed my fists in my lap. "I will never hear that voice again!" Silence..._Finally! Now I can think again._ A knock was at the door so I got up and opened it. "Good morning Undertaker. Did you sleep well?" He stared at me and I stared at him, face-palming._ What is wrong with me?_ Undertaker chuckled.

"I did until I heard you yell, are you alright?~" I nodded and stepped aside, offering for him to come in. He strolled in and placed his hand gently against my cheek. "I was mildly surprised you chose the path of becoming a Angel, Sweetheart.~" I glanced behind him to gaze at my reflection in the mirror.

Out of frustration, I sighed and stopped my foot on the ground. "My hair and eyes are going back to the way they were before!" I looked over and was dumbfounded when I still looked the same. "Why haven't I changed?" Undertaker turned around to look at the mirror as well before making a 'Oh~' sound.

"Sweetheart, I forgot to tell you about the beauty of mirrors.~" I studied my image before turning back to him.

"What do you mean by that?" Undertaker walked up to the mirror and motioned for me to step forward. I walked up and waited as he began to tap on the glass.

"Mirrors are one of humans best weapons to use.~" He reached up and took a strand of hair and brought it up against the mirror. The strand he held was a dark purple while the one in the reflection was white. "As you can see, the mirror has the power to show what people are hiding. Mystical creatures like you often fray from them in order to protect their identity.~" My eyes darted between the two different color of hair strands before looking up to Undertaker.

"So I look normal to others but when I try to look at myself all I will be able to see is...the angel witch?" He slowly nodded and snaked his way around my side.

"It's not all bad Sweetheart. You are just as beautiful as you were when I first found you a week ago.~" He nuzzled his nose in my neck and breathed in. My face flushed from his complement and his closeness. "I think you are even prettier when you blush like that.~" Now my face was beat red.

I tried to pull away but his hold on me was too strong. "Undertaker?" His nose traveled from my neck down to my shoulder and placed a light kiss upon my white flesh. I gasp slightly and tilted my head to the side to give him more room. I had never experienced something like this before and I didn't want him to stop. Undertaker chuckled and kissed my shoulder again before licking it. I contained a moan and found myself biting my index finger. My other hand reached up and dug into his silky hair. I felt his hand hold me against his body while the other began to travel up my body. Undertaker stopped and moved his head to whisper in my ear.

"Do you wish for me to keep going, Sweetheart?~" His voice was deep and seductive, completely different from his normal voice, or the voice I was use to. My mouth watered and I nodded my head. Undertaker bit gently on my earlobe and began to walk backwards, taking me with him. He sat on my bed with me in his lap, kissing my neck again.

His hand that was around my waist crawled down and gripped my thigh. His other hand reached up a little further and squeezed my right breast hard. "Ahh!" My back arched into his touch. I felt like I really needed this now, desperately. Undertaker slowly massaged my breast in his hand, distracting me from his other hand that slid down between my legs and rub my sensitive area. My head threw back, onto his shoulder, and I gripped his hands. "Undertaker!..." He shushed me and continued to rub me slowly, driving me insane. My breathing became ragged and my new heart raced in my chest. His touch set my body on fire, making the area between my legs grow moist.

Undertaker released my breast and slid it up my back, untying the ribbons. The pressure of the corset was released when he took it and ripped it off of me and throwing it across the room. My exposed chest brought me back to reality and I quickly covered myself. Undertaker gently took my wrists and pulled them away from my chest. "It's alright Sweetheart.~ You don't need to hid yourself from me.~" His words comforted me and I relaxed my arms, letting them fall to my side. Undertaker took his hands and began to explore my chest, feeling my soft breast in his warms hands. I began to moan again and closed my eyes. _I can't believe I'm letting him do this. What am I thinking?_ Undertaker suddenly stopped and turned me around in his lap. I looked at his bangs and ran my fingers through them, remembering the lovely green color that he has. "Kiss me."

I instantly froze and looked at him, catching a glimpse of his green eyes for a second. "What?..." Undertaker moved his hands from my hips to my face, bringing me closer to him.

"I said, kiss me." His soft lips brushed against mine as he spoke. I decided that I wasn't going to hold back my desires anymore. Undertaker was smart, entertaining, handsome, and wonderful to be around. I want to kiss him badly so I began to move forward and tilt to the side. Our lips met and we both moaned together. My arms found their way around the back of his neck so I could pull him closer. Undertaker bit my bottom lip and slid his tongue inside, feeling around the inside of my mouth. I moaned again and began to move my tongue against his, tasting honey and cinnamon. I quite enjoyed his flavor. We pulled away for a second to get some air before we kissed again with more force. Undertaker would suck on my lip as I dug my fingernails in his scalp.

He fell back on the bed and I followed him, still kissing him hard. His hands reached up and lifted the bottom of my skirt above my hips, the cold air brushing past my bare ass. I shivered slightly but I was transfixed on the fact that his long nails began to touch my slick folds. My head flung back gasping slightly. "Undertaker! Ahh!~" I looked down to see him smirking an moving his hair to the side, showing off his eyes to me. Three fingers began to tenderly stroke me, feeling my juices flow onto his fingers._ God that feels good!_

I watched as Undertaker began to unbutton his shirt with his other hand. I wanted to rip his shirt off but instead I took my hands and began to unbutton for him. With each time I released a button I would see more of his pure, white skin. I didn't know why the color white was making me more excited as I saw more of him. My heart raced as I finally undid the last button and pulled them apart, gazing at his gorgeous torso. He was lean and had a scar that went across his chest, but it made him look even more beautiful. My eye traced the scar that came from the right side of his neck and all the way down past his left hip. I suddenly felt brave and leaned down, sticking out my tongue and trace the scar up his body. He was smooth and a little cold but I kinda like it like that. Undertaker gasped and thrusted his hip up into me. "Easy Sweetheart.~ I want to take my time and enjoy you before I lose control.~"

I gave him one last lick and looked down at him. "But I want you to lose control." My hands ran down his chest and stopped as I reached the button of his pants. "Please?..." I made myself sound as innocent as I could before slowly unbuttoning his pants. His eyes became hooded and glazed. My fingers carefully traced the band of his pants before I began to pull them down. My eyes stayed glued to Undertaker's expression, watching to see if he would react or not. I felt the black leather brush against my nipples, sparking more lust into me. I broke eye contact for a split second to look down when Undertaker swiftly lifted me up and threw my body under him. I heard some thuds and noticed that his pants and boots were gone. _Damn that was fast! _My eyes traveled lower and I gazed at his hard length.

Undertaker lowered his head closer to my face, his hair falling around our faces like a curtain. "You wish for me to lose control?~" His left hand reached and lifted my hips up and forced my legs to tie together behind him. "Then I shall give you what you wish... Sweetheart." He didn't even give me a moment to register what he was saying before he thrusted himself deep into my virgin body. My hands clutched the sheets as I cried out in pain. My insides ripped apart and burned with pain. Undertaker didn't move but he did begin to stroke the side of my face. "Shhhh.~ It's alright, give your body a minute to adjust." I closed my eyes and began to pant, trying to get use to the feeling of him inside. After some time I was able to adjust to him and relaxed. My hands reached up and wrapped around his neck.

"Undertaker...move." He smiled and leaned down to kiss me again. He pulled out until he was almost completely out and thrusted back in with a little more force. I had to break the kiss to cry out and throw my head back. I had never knew such please existed in my life. "Oh god! Undertaker!" He moved at a steady pace at first but when I began to meet his hips with my own he began to move fast, clearly wanting to be in complete control. Undertaker went and bit into my neck as he went harder with his thrusts. Loud moans filled the room and the bed shook under us. I couldn't control my voice and I just let myself moan and cry out his name over and over again, which drove him to go even faster.

His teeth began to draw blood as he bit harder into me. My fingers reached his back and dug deep into his skin, clawing as hard as I could. I wanted him to keep going as long as he could. His muscles began to clench and he pulled away from my neck. "Fuck...I'm almost there!" I pushed my legs together, forcing him to go deeper into me.

"Faster Undertaker! Ahhhhhhhh! More!" He lifted himself up and grabbed my legs on his hips to throw them over his shoulders. My eyes began to roll back from the intense pleasure. He kept driving as deep as he could into me. "I...AH!...I'm...almost...AHHH!" I had released myself and came. Undertaker closed his eyes and leaned his head back.

"Ariel!" Undertaker began to pump faster until he buried himself deep into me. His grip on my hips tightened and his head was thrown back. He had filled me with his hot seed.

I opened my mouth wide screaming out his name before collapsing back on the bed. Undertaker was panting quietly while I tried my best to stay awake. I was extremely tired and my eyes just wanted to close. Undertaker slowly took my legs and placed them down on the bed with care before slowly sliding himself out. I looked up at him and reached up my hand. He lowered himself down and took my hand so he could kiss my palm. "I...I-" I didn't know what to say but Undertaker just smiled and lied down next to me.

"Rest Sweetheart.~" He took the blankets and covered our naked bodies. I was just about to fall asleep when he pull me closer to him. "Sleep tight...my dear.~" I smiled up at his and kissed his lips.

"Good...morning...my love."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"My, My Ariel. You certainly had the time of your life." My eyes shot open as they stared at the galaxy above. A shooting star flew by and I forced myself to sit up. My head turned to see Amy in the pond. "To be completely honest, I didn't think you would go through with it but you did." She snickered and dove under.

I crawled up to the pond and focused on Amy._ What is she doing?_ Amy started swimming in circles and a image appeared. "What is this?"

Amy swam up and perched herself on the rock. "This is another image I'm showing you. It's of the man named Ash, remember?" I looked up to her and felt a little stupid because I didn't remember. Her paw pointed to the image so I looked over the white-haired man and it finally dawned on me.

"I saw him from the vision!" Amy began licking her paw. _White hair, purple eyes. These are the common qualities of a Angel. I didn't know that before I saw him though._ "How could I have made him up?"

Amy growled and jumped into the water, splashing me in the process. "You are really dense aren't you!" My hands began to wipe the water from my face. "What was Undertaker's theory about these visions? Angels are screwing with your head! Ash is one of them!"

I stopped and got down to face her fully. "Are you telling me that Ash is a real Angel that is after me?" Her eyes became hooded as she gave the 'Duh!' stare. My eyes looked back to the image of the Angel, making my stomach cringe for some reason. "Why would he show himself and what does he want from me?"

Amy looked at the image of Ash. "I don't know for sure. But we will find out later, that's for sure." I sat down cross-legged and pondered over possible reasons for Ash to be after me. I hadn't pay any attention when I was studying about their nature. _So I will have to re-read that whole section again. _

I sighed, thinking about the whole situation. I had just been transported to a whole new world and now I have changed from a ordinary woman to a witch with a angel heart. Yeah, that's perfectly normal! Amy swam up and mewed, drawing me away from my thoughts. "Yes?"

She smiled. "It's time to wake up, your lover boy is waiting for you." Heat rose to my cheeks.

"He's not my lover boy!" My vision became blurry as I felt my mind pulling me away from my dream realm.

* * *

Undertaker gently shook me awake. "Up, up Sweetheart. It's late in the evening.~" I cracked one eye open to look at him. His bangs were pulled back slightly, showing his glowing green eyes to me. They were beautiful but even his eyes are not enough to get me out of my bed. I rolled over and pulled the covers over my head. "Hehe, come on now.~"

My lips smirked but I said nothing, if he wanted me out of bed then he would have to tear me away from it. I listened to any movement and heard his boots walked around the room._ What is he planning?_ He stopped and my heart began to race at the mystery. Before I could comprehend what was going on, Undertaker ripped the blankets off of me. I looked up at him in complete shock and tried to cover myself. "Undertaker?!" He chuckled deeply and stared at me. I felt myself becoming red and took the pillow to cover my front. "You are a pervert!"

Undertaker dropped the blanket on the floor and gazed over me. I shifted so the pillow would cover more of me, even though it would be useless. I watched him smirk slowly before he got on the bed and crawled. He reminded me of a snow leopard hunting its' prey. _What does he think he's doing?!_ I carefully watched him, ready to jump out of the way if he pounces. Undertaker stopped about a few inches from me and stayed still. Neither of us moved. We were watching each other like hawks, which was kinda fun in its own way. After a minute went by I closed my eyes and smiled before Jumping up and over him. My feet landed on the ground with such grace, I didn't make a single sound. "Hmmm.~ Just as I thought.~" I turned over and Undertaker was standing right behind me. "You are becoming more graceful with the new adjustments to your body and heart.~"

I was still too tired to even care whatever he meant and walked off to the bathroom. "I'm going to take a hot bath." My feet walked across the cold floor but I didn't feel the cold. It was strange, I felt it but didn't at the same time. This was a first for me but I shrugged it off and walked into the bathroom, feeling someone behind me. I heard Undertaker's heart beat so I turned around. "Can I help you?" His smile never left his lips as he walked over and prepared the large bathtub.

* * *

I hated to admit this...but I was very comfortable. Undertaker had gotten undressed and jumped in the tub before me. I thought he was teasing me at first and went to leave so he would finish first. I was wrong about his intentions. He pulled me into the hot tub with him, spilling a lot of water over the edge and on to the floor. So I now was relaxed, sitting in his lap as the hot water released some tension in my muscles. I was very sore to say the least. "Sweetheart?~"

My head tilted up to look at him. "Yes?" He sounded like he was planning something devious. I may or may not like it.

"Could you pass me the blue and black bottles over to me, please?~" I looked over as his finger pointed to the other side of the tub. there was a small table that had a few bottles of different colors and a large wooden brush. I leaned forward and grabbed the sapphire blue bottle that was small and the black bottle that was very large. I noticed that they were both heavy but I still gave them to Undertaker. He smiled sweetly and I turned away, closing my eyes and considering what I should do now. I faintly heard a 'Pop!' sound and peeked one eye open.

Undertaker poured a silvery liquid from the black bottle into the palm of his hand._ Is that shampoo? _He caught me watching him and smirked. "What is that Undertaker?" My eyes stayed glued to the silver liquid in his hand, watching as it glistened in the dim light of the room.

"This is body wash, Sweetheart.~" His hand went to my back between my shoulder blades, the cool substance sinked into my skin and began to unwind my tense muscles. His fingers slightly dug into my skin and continued to rub down my spine, causing me to shiver in delight. I loved his fingers, including his nails. They were built to bring pleasure. "Enjoying this, hmmm?~" My head turned to face his, catching the slightest glimpse of a greenish-yellow glow that hid under his bangs.

My lips curled up as I smiled at him. "Yes I am so don't stop." He chuckled and placed the bottle of the body wash on the ground before using his other hand. The palms gently gripped my shoulders before he began to massage again. My eye lids slowly slid shut and I relaxed by body, feeling myself lean to his touch. Undertaker took his time relaxing my body, untying the muscles and giving me some much needed release. After a few minutes went by I noticed that the water was growing cold and decided that it was time to get out of the bath. I stood up in the tub, letting the soapy water run down my soaked skin and back to the tub. My head turned to look at Undertaker, catching the glow of greenish-yellow under his bangs. "I think it's time to get out, my fingers are getting pretty pruned up and the water is getting cold."

My feet stepped out of the porcelain tub to rest at the thin rug. I looked over and grabbed a black towel that rested on a basket next to the sink. It was soft to the touch as I used it to carefully dry my hair before wrapping around my body. The swishing of water caught my attention so I looked over to see that Undertaker dove deeper into the water, hiding his whole body from me. I wasn't sure what he was doing so I leaned over and looked deeper into the water that seemed to grow darker._ How dirty were we?! That is ridiculous! _My fingers touched the very top of the waters' surface and I realized that it had suddenly became ice cold. I began to get scared and pushed my hands down to grab a hold of Undertaker. My fingers franticly searched the black tub before I found cold flesh. I gripped it hard and pulled him up and out of the water. At first, the black water seemed to have dyed his hair black but I watched as it faded into a white color. My knees bent so I could get a better look just to have been thrown across the room. "Leave him..." A deep and strong voice filled the room.

I suddenly felt extremely cold so I tried to warm myself up with my arms. _What the hell is going on?!_ I looked up and my heart sunk into my stomach as the naked form in front of me that should be Undertaker was actually Ash. His half-hooded eye lids narrowed their focuse on me. His small lips opened and began moving but no sounds came out. My eyes watched as I memorized his lips speaking two words to me, "Leave him..." Ash took one step forward towards me which brought me back to reality. My hands flew to the sides of my head and my eyes closed shut. "Go away! You're not really here! GO AWAY!" My body shook violently from the cold that engulfed me before it was completely gone and I was able to breath again. I slowly opened my eyes and looked up to see Undertaker with a concerned look painted on his face.

* * *

I leaned over the faded white colored sink in the kitchen. I had refused to say anything after that episode that I encountered in the bathroom. Undertaker had held me close to his strong body and rocked me out of my state of shock. Afterwards I walked out, got dressed and came here. I was getting extremely pissed off with these visions and I wanted them to stop now. I was in full fight mode when Ash was approaching me. Had I not realized that it wasn't real then I would've attack Undertaker by accident and I would never forgive myself for it. My hands balled into fists as I watched the water dip from the faucet, digging my nails into my soft flesh to hopefully bring me back to reality. The memory of Ash was not going to leave me alone anytime soon. His lips kept speaking to me, telling me to leave Undertaker. The sick part was that I almost wanted to listen to him. The urge to do whatever he said was hard to fight. "Sweetheart?..."

I slowly turned around to face Undertaker. He had put on a black undershirt and his leather pants. He began to approach me with his bare feet patting across the wood floor. I forced myself to smile at him. "Yeah?" His lips were set in a thin line telling me that he wasn't buying my act.

"What did you see?" His voice was low and full of concern. My heart clenched and leaped for him. I could barely tell that this was hurting him as well so I did the only thing that I felt was appropriate at the moment. My feet stretched up and my arms wrapped themselves around his neck, pulling him down so he could kiss me. Undertaker didn't hesitate to return the kiss and pulled my small frame closer to his. I felt safe while I was with him but the dark part of my mind and heart began to mimic Ash's words. 'Leave him...'

* * *

**Sorry it has been so long since I updated. Between all of the holidays at once and finishing while preparing collage I had barely enough time to breath :P. Now that things have settled down I will be updating more often.~ Thank you and I hope you all had a great holiday and break too!~**


End file.
